A Storm In Our Hearts
by Samantha.Majka
Summary: AU. Emma and Regina are not a good example of neighbours. Their hateful neighbourliness is going to be tested by a hurricane. What will the storm bring? Find out. Written for my amazing friend RonisGirlSQ. Enjoy.
1. A Storm In Our Hearts

**_This story is for you, my dear RonisGirlSQ._**

 ** _You came into my life as a storm, but you didn't cause any damage, you brought rainbow. Thank you for being you._** /hugs/

„ _When times get rough you will find out who your real friends are."_

* * *

 _ **A Storm In Our Hearts**_

* * *

„Hello? Is anyone there?" Emma Swan knocked on the door of a very stable looking mansion. She knew who this house belonged to but unfortunately she had no other choice. Hugging herself tightly she felt like her life was falling apart. Her house certainly did fall apart.

„Who is it?" another voice came from the inside. There was never enough of caution, especially at times like this. Maine has been hit by a strong hurricane few hours ago. Many houses have already lost the fight against it. They collapsed, some of the buildings lost roofs, little things people forgot in the gardens were now flying around. Emma's house was one of the first ones to go down to the ground, many more in her area followed. Emma was a loner who loved her house so much that she decided to not abandon it. The very few friends she had have already fled the danger zone leaving her behind. They were trying to convince her, especially Killian who had a weak spot for her, but she refused to just give up. She wasn't ready to leave her house, her home. She has been living there for the last few months. Working in publishing wasn't giving her a lot of money so she learned to appreciate every single piece of furniture she purchased, every single decoration she has picked at the local market. She didn't want to give up without a proper fight. Who would even try to fight mother nature? Emma has dared to try.

„It's me, Emma Swan. I live across the street. Well I used to live there," Emma explained and waited for the other person's answer. The door opened and a brunette appeared in the doorway.

„Used to?" the brunette asked, worry in her voice.

„Can I come in, please?" Emma's eyes pleaded for the chance to seek sanctuary in a safe space. The wind was getting stronger, rain drops were soaking her and she was cold. If rain drops weren't falling on Emma's face, the brunette would notice that the blond woman was crying.

„I know you don't know me very well and that we usually fight with each other over ridiculous things, but I have nowhere else to go," Emma tried to use a different approach. Puppy eyes and a desperate posture. If this wasn't a desperate situation she would applaud herself for her amazing acting skills. But she really did feel desperate that even asking her only enemy for help felt like a life-saver.

„If this wasn't such a bad situation I would probably kick you out of my porch, but ..." the brunette took a moment to think through her next move, „a desperate situation calls for desperate actions," the brunette said stepping aside to make some space for Emma to walk inside the house.

She closed the door behind Emma. „Let me get you something warm to wear," she said leaving Emma standing in the hallway. It didn't take more than a minute and the woman came back with some clothes for her guest. „Go and change, the bathroom is just over there," she said pointing towards the door at the end of the hallway. Emma followed the brunette's order and disappeared in the bathroom.

„Thank you, miss Mills," Emma said right before she closed the door. Regina just nodded and went to the kitchen to prepare two cups of tea. Having troubles imagining what they could possibly talk about over a cup of tea Regina placed the cups on a table in the living room. Standing in the doorway she waited for Emma to come out of the bathroom to show her where to go next. Her house was huge and for someone who has never been inside it could be confusing. Heck, she sometimes felt lost in this mansion. Emma finally left the bathroom wearing Regina's clothes. Regina was a small woman so the trousers that Emma was now wearing looked more like shorts than proper pants. But the t-shirt fitted her perfectly.

„Sorry for .. this," Regina pointed towards Emma's ankles. Emma looked at her feet and then back at Regina. „It's ok, really. As long as I am warm and dry I don't care," she said placing her hand on the brunette's shoulder.

„Thank you, really," Emma felt grateful. Seeing how uncomfortable the touch was for Regina, she quickly pulled her hand away and without a single word, she followed the brunette to the living room.

„I hope you are a tea person," Regina said while taking a seat. She chose to sit in the armchair, leaving the sofa for Emma.

„I am. Good guess," Emma answered sitting down to relax and enjoy a cup of hot tea.

„I know this must be as weird for you as it is for me," Emma tried to keep the conversation going. She felt that only through talking they can actually keep calm and not try to jump at each other's necks.

„I hope the storm will pass by soon so each of us can go our separate ways," Regina wasn't so eager to talk to the blond woman. Sipping her tea her eyes rose to look at the woman sitting in front of her. The wind kept pressing against the window sills, there were moments when the whole house started shaking, the rain followed the wind as it was coming in waves.

Regina looked at Emma who seemed to be lost in the feeling of warmth the cup of tea was bringing her. _She looks cute_ , Regina admitted and went back to enjoying her own hot liquid.

„I am not sure where my way will take me," Emma said, her green eyes meeting the brunette's brown orbs. „I've lost almost everything," she added breaking the eye contact as if it hurt her looking into Regina's eyes.

„You just got what you deserved," Regina said bitterly, her light smile changing into a wicked grin.

„Why are you saying this?" Emma asked putting her cup on the table and placing her hands in her lap. Regina's words hurt her but what could she expect after fighting against this woman for the last few months? They were neighbours and as every „good" neighbours they had neighbourly disagreements and fights.

„Your house was the price for everything you've done to me," Regina was getting into her fighting mood, she felt her anger rising. Emma blinked and leaned closer to Regina.

„What I've done? I am sure that half of the things that have ever happened between us was your fault," Emma was ready to defend herself, already regretting crossing over Regina's threshold. Regina leaned against the armchair, crossing her legs. She looked like a possessive queen watching her peasant who has just done something bad and punishment should follow.

„You have no heart!" Emma said rising from the sofa and turning towards the way out of the mansion.

„And you think you have one? With your lame parking skills you destroyed all my beautiful roses!" Regina wasn't going to let Emma get out of this easily. She got up from the armchair and followed Emma into the hallway. Grabbing her arm Regina made her stop and turn around. Their fight wasn't over. If the hurricane was raging outside she would let her anger rage inside. She would get her satisfaction by winning over Emma Swan.

Emma turned around, her eyes meeting the brown orbs, seeing only anger in them.

„I could say the same thing when the lawn workers broke my window while moving the huge ridiculous apple tree from your garden!" Emma's voice rose, standing upright and looking at Regina from above. She felt strong.

„Ridiculous? It was a beautiful tree, one of my favourite. The apples were delicious. I loved it like a mother loves her child! How can you?!" Regina fought back, defending her beloved tree she had to cut down because it got sick. Her eyes filled with tears.

„And what about the day when you almost killed my cat when you were driving your car?" Emma countered, now her eyes filled with tears.

„I spent 4 weeks taking care of her and her broken paw!" she added lowering her gaze to the ground. She didn't want Regina to see her like that. Broken and sad over a cat.

„But the cat left you anyway in the end!" Regina knew how to hit the weakest and most sensitive spot. She had a lot of things she wanted to blame Emma for, the list was quite long and they haven't even reached half of it. Emma felt the same way. They were just the worst neighbours ever.

„Is this going to turn into Ms and Mrs Smith, because I left my gun at home. Should I go get it?" Emma tried using irony to see what it would do with Regina. Regina only smirked and stepped away from the blond woman.

„You are not going anywhere! I am not done and as you can hear the hurricane is not done either!" Regina said not really realizing the carrying tone of her voice. She really wanted to emotionally hurt the woman for what she has done to her but on the other hand she felt like she wouldn't want anything to happen to her. Physically.

They were safe as long as they stayed inside.

„And what about the other day when you „accidentally" set your grill on fire and my front lawn almost burnt?" Regina remembered another of their dispute. Using her fingers to make quotation marks to point out that it wasn't an accident. Emma just smiled, it was her turn to put a wicked smile on.

„It was my response to the day when you drained your swimming pool and „accidentally" flooded my lawn!" Emma returned the quotation marks gesture to Regina with a huge smile on her face.

„How can you say it was accidental? What if I really didn't mean it?" Regina asked, standing even straighter to fight against Emma's hight.

„Because I saw you laughing behind the corner. The corners of your lips could almost reach your ears!" Emma stated moving closer to the smaller woman. There was a slight smile on her lips.

„This is just ridiculous! I am out of here!" Emma added and turned around to leave.

Regina ran to reach the door first and prevent the blond woman from leaving.

„You are not going anywhere! It's dangerous outside!" she screamed as if Emma was a little child.

„Why do you care if something happens to me after all that we've been through?" Emma asked closing the distance between them.

„Honestly? I didn't know any other way to approach you than to cause you trouble!" Regina admitted looking deeply into Emma's eyes.

„So are you confessing?" Emma asked moving even closer to the brunette.

„Confessing to what?" Regina wasn't ready to give up yet. Her hands reached Emma's arms, pulling her closer to her.

„That you causing me troubles was just a way of flirting with me! And I must say it was pretty lame, I tell ya," Emma said and smiled at the woman in front of her. Taking a deep breath she inhaled her perfume enjoying the way she smelled.

„And you say you weren't hitting on me?" Regina whispered, placing her hand on Emma's cheek to cares the soft skin.

„Ehm .. I think the hurricane is getting weaker. I should go," Emma said and started moving away from Regina.

„I am not letting you go until you answer my question! The hurricane is still dangerous, trust me!" Regina insisted and pulled the blond woman back so their bodies were now touching.

„There is only one thing I am going to say to this. All the troubles were worth it," she whispered and her lips brushed against Regina's who gasped from the light touch. Her head moved slightly so she could reach Emma's lips, feeling frustrated from not getting the kiss.

„Yes, it was worth it," Regina whispered against Emma's lips and now it was Emma who shivered under the soft touch and breath she felt on her lips. Their lips finally met in a very soft kiss which was then deepened.

From hateful neighbours through Mr. And Mrs Smith Emma Swan and Regina Mills became best friends, partners, lovers.

Sometimes you find friends in the darkest places.

* * *

 _ **The end**_

 _ **P.S. Written just for fun. I hope you enjoyed the story, Roni and everyone who found the time to read it. Please, leave me a review, I am really curious what you think. Sammie xox**_

 _ **P.S. People of Virginia, please be safe. The hurricane is going your way. I will keep you all in my thoughts.**_


	2. A Heart To Call Home

_**"A Storm In Our Hearts" became popular and you asked for a second chapter. Here I am, publishing a second chapter. I hope you will like it as much as you liked the first one. This is a sequel, I don't plan on making this story a multi-chapter fanfic. If an idea comes I will write more later but this is all for now. Thank you for your support, friends. I really appreciate every like on the FB group page, every review, every follow or fav.**_

 ** _Thank you, RonisGirlSQ. I would be lost without you. I am grateful for having you as my partner (and a co-author for this story). Your help and ideas are well appreciated._ Xoxo**

* * *

 **A Heart To Call Home**

* * *

The hurricane was slowly moving through the area, the wind was weaker at some points and then it got stronger again. It's been raining for the past few hours and it didn't seem to come to an end. The sky has never looked more grey than now. Looking out the window Emma's eyes followed the rain drops straight towards the ruins of her house. It hurt. So much work, so much love that she had given to the house and now it was just a pile of wood, glass and sand. It was hard to believe that the remains of a house used to be a safe space, a home, where Emma could be herself, where she felt free and could do whatever she wanted. Clutching another cup of tea in her hands, the blonde returned to the living room to join Regina. They were in the middle of a conversation about how the Earth was acting lately, how angry it was at people because they treat her the way they do.

Considering the fact that the women used to be enemies, they had this in common. They both wanted to save the planet. At least something they could start building their relationship on.

A moment of awkward silence followed when they stopped talking. Everything was said and there was nothing else to do. Emma and Regina knew that they will have to talk about what happened few minutes ago. The kissing, touching, flirting.

"So, what's gonna happen now?" Emma asked placing her cup on the table. Trying to avoid looking into Regina's eyes she kept gazing at the cup as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"I don't know," Regina muttered, really having no clue. Emma leaned into the sofa. Closing her eyes as she remembered everything.

Since the moment her house crumbled. The desperate knock on Regina's door thinking that she was making the worst mistake of her life till the realization of literally finding herself someone to share her lonely life with. It all was pretty easy so far, now the harder part was hanging in the air.

"What do people usually do when they make out even before they start...dating?" Emma asked, finally locking her eyes with Regina's brown orbs. Feeling pleased with her own strength to talk about their relationship she corrected her posture and was now sitting upright.

"They go on a date?" Regina was as clueless as the blonde. This moment was both awkward and fun. The women felt strange because they had been making out a few moments ago. Now they were just sitting there as if nothing happened. They were like little kids who just kissed someone for the first time. The fun was yet to come when they start getting to know each other. They have been neighbours for quite some time but their only interaction was when one of them had done something to piss the other one off.

"Then we should go on a proper date," Emma said.

Regina froze at the offer. "I am not sure," Regina admitted, relaxing against the armchair she was now occupying.

"Why? What's wrong?" Emma asked curiously. She didn't understand what caused the sudden change.

"Maybe I just got carried away and kissed you because I was scared. The storm is really scary," Regina stated, interlacing her fingers on her lap.

"I understand. I was scared too, but my feelings for you are real. Yours?" Emma wasn't ready to give up just yet.

"How do you know they are? We've been fighting each other for so long. You've done some bad things to me," Regina hissed.

"I've done bad things? Do you remember what you've done to me?" Emma asked defensively.

"You had a party in your house and the music was so loud that I couldn't sleep!" Regina yelps at Emma, making her jump on the sofa at the tone of her voice.

"And as a revenge you started cutting the grass at 6 o'clock in the morning when I so desperately needed some sleep!" Emma attacked back.

"You kept stealing my apples even though you knew how much I loved them," Regina found another misdemeanour.

"You stole my newspaper from the mailbox for a week straight!" Emma fought back, feeling like coming here was a mistake after all. Obviously they couldn't stand each other and staying in Regina's house would only bring more fights. Emma got up from the sofa preparing herself to leave the mansion.

"Because I hoped you would come for it, silly," Regina confessed. This openness made Emma freeze in place. Regina got up and walked to the blonde. Placing her hands on Emma's shoulders making sure the blonde had no way of escaping.

"I know there's been a lot of anger and arguments between us but it seems that everything we've done has come from love," Regina said. Looking into Emma's green eyes the brunette smiled. Emma smiled back leaning closer to connect her lips with Regina's.

"I want to give this, US, a try," Emma whispered breaking the kiss and pulling away from Regina.

"Without the fights if possible," Regina said smiling widely.

Chuckling, Emma pulled Regina closer to her. Sneaking her hands up the other woman's arms she tugged them around her shoulder, before settling her own around Regina's waist. Resting their foreheads gently together. "But you look so sexy when you're angry." Emma whispers.

"Is that so?" Regina murmurs, pressing light quick kisses against Emma's lips. The world outside slowly fading away. The hurricane forgotten by both women for the moment as they stare deeply into each others eyes.

Giving an approving hum, Emma captures Regina's lips in a longer kiss. Only moving away enough for their lips to brush as she speaks again. "Yes, I'm sure we can come up with more pranks to pull on each other while we date."

"Indeed we can darling," Regina purrs. Extracting her arms from around Emma, she grabs one of the blondes hands and begins leading her up the stairs. "We can figure out everything tomorrow. Let's go to bed. Explore this sexy angry thing, you tell me that I have." She joked. Reaching her bedroom Regina pauses just outside the door. "I am truly sorry about your house. If there is anything that I can do to help, please let me know." She said, but the twinkle of mischief in her eyes gave her away.

"Oh no, if I ask you for help, you'll give me the run around or destroy it again. I'm not falling for that Regina." Emma exclaims through a bark of laughter.

Joining in on the laughter, Regina tugs Emma into her room. "Alright, you caught me. I'm not happy to see you sad, but I am happy that you are here with me." She said seriously, pulling Emma into her arms and kissing her passionately, preventing any more speaking between them for the rest of the evening.

* * *

 _ **The End**_


End file.
